Night howlers
by FalconMage
Summary: The wolf guards gets into an unexpected relationship while at work


I hated him. Oh that innocent face. Just look at him; stupid wolf. Fur as white as snow, the rest encouraged him to be braver and giving words of advice. He kept apologizing for every mistake that he did. From the get-go, I knew he was a trouble maker but the rest wasn't bothered about it. No, not me. Being as the senior wolf guard in this institution, a simple or rather, careless mistakes were a huge _mistake._

I watched him again, leaned over my chair, growled away as he apologized over and over again. Somehow, he managed to accidentally lock himself inside one of the captive unit and after being in there for an hour, someone got him out. Our jobs were simple enough. Guard the area at all cost and capture the animal that has gone vicious and wild in Zootopia. Under the protection and orders of Mayor Lionheart, we were hired to do just that.

It wasn't one of the best jobs out there. Risk was prevalent in all roles of security but it kept food on the table. The mayor was generous enough to offer us jobs that paid us handsomely but one I did not understand was how Charles got into the squad. That was his name: Charles the white wolf. He was always clumsy, couldn't handle himself much but the rest of the team liked him. Why? Because he was humble and… and cute.

Yes, he was cute. That ticked me off to no end. His little 'innocence' gave him that cute and handsome look that had me dreaming about him constantly. I never wanted to fall head over heels for any guy but this was an exception. When he was paired with me after several weeks in the squad, I was frustrated. Perhaps I had anger management problem but I never wanted this 'weakling' under my wing. Despite my protest against a newbie, I was forced to go along with it.

The first few weeks were terrible. I showed him the ropes but he kept messing up. Tapped in the wrong code, looked me inside one of the cells, labeled the wild animals differently; it was a mess! But every time he looked at me with his eyes, I just couldn't help but forgive him instantly. Once he was about to shed tears when the head officer grilled him out but being the 'nice' wolf that I am, I defended his position.

After that incident, he sat in our office with his head held low. I couldn't bear to see the sad depressed look and promptly patted on his back. Charles looked at me and sighed in defeat. As I moved in closer, for the first time, I inhaled the scent of white wolf. It hit me in ways that I couldn't describe and stood rooted to the ground. Another whiff and something stirred in my groin. Shit! Not only is he cute but his musk was reeling me in. Wolves always identified their partners by their scent and if he turned me on so much and ignites the desire… no! How!

"Steve, I'm sorry and thank you." The wolf said to me and at that exact moment, I gave him a tight hug that assured him that he was still in the squad, and my partner.

I never wanted to go soft on him but he just did. He managed to grow on to me but I still hated the way he had changed me. Sometimes I was mean to him and yet he continued to stick around. More so when I abandoned him at some point but apologized for being slow. I just couldn't shake him off. One day, he came to me with devastating news.

"Steve, I need help." The wolf settled a large bag next to his designated chair with that sad expression.

I had my morning coffee and clicked on to the next camera, scanned for anything unusual. "What is it?"

Charles said not a word after that but I knew he was getting up the courage to speak his mind. "I need a place to stay temporarily."

My finger stopped clicking, took a sip on my delicious coffee and turned to look at him. "Okay rookie, what happen?"

"The landlord kicked me out because he needed an extra space for his in-laws. I'm…" he stopped and choked for a bit, "I'm homeless right now."

I raised an eyebrow at his statement. Guess the big city is pushing one of its dick moves against another helpless wolf again. This wasn't the first that someone was kicked out from situations like this. Although Zootopia was a city with great wealth and the whole 'You can be whoever you want to be' mentality is a good way to introduce equality but not for the lower class income. I do not consider myself rich but I am proud to say that I have enough to get by. Sometimes, I constantly wonder if the mayor himself knew about the situation at the lower end but then again, that would be wishful thinking.

Lionheart had been pushing some of the squad to capture these wild animals as quick as possible and the scientist hasn't even found a reason or a cure as to why they've been going savage. For all we know, it might have something to do with their biological instinct. The thought itself sent shivers down my spine. Imagine all of the wolves going savage, it would be madness.

"So what are your plans now?"

"I… don't know." There's that sheepish look, albeit stupid.

He sat right next to me, head lowered down and tail tucked in between his legs. If sympathy was what he was fishing for, damn right he got me in; hooked right away. Paw gently patted on his head and that was enough to have him sobbing a little. Fuck… this boy sure knows how to break a cold heart. The more I spent time with Charles, the more I want to wrap my arms around his body. The white canine wasn't well built like most of the wolves his rank but was enough to tell others that he worked out.

"Okay okay. Geez, don't give me that sad puppy look. You can stay with me for a while." I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Steve?" He looked at me with those eyes. Puppy look couldn't even describe how cute he was. I could have wrapped my lips around his and kissed him all night long.

"Yes, really. You can bunk with me for a while but there's only one bed. So I hope you don't mind sharing."

Charles nodded with his tail wagging behind. I knew he was throwing all his hopes and thoughts into me but to be honest, I wouldn't want any of them to get hold of him. Maybe it was my dominant alpha wolf instinct but somehow, I wanted this wolf to go home with me. I tugged him in closely and gave in a hard squeeze. "There there, you're going to be alright."

"Thank you,"

I was honestly being an idiot by now. I need to stop all this or else I'll be falling in love with him but it got harder in the evening.

The moon ascended to the skies and night had fallen to the land. Mayor Lionheart dropped by for a visit and discussed duties with the higher ups, excluding the lower level. Instructions were given on proper protocol and evidence. Too many paper works to be done but much needed in order to cover up this peculiar phenomenon. Charles was waiting outside with his large rucksack, sat there while looking up to the dark skies. If I didn't know any better, he was about to do it.

Any minute now… in three… two… one…

 _AAWWOOO!_

Yep. All natural wolf. His howl was different. My ears picked up different howls from various canines and his was slightly a pitch off but it wasn't that bad. In fact, it was lovely. I had to slap myself. Not only was he cute and innocent but I _liked_ his howl.

 _AWWWWOOOOO!_

Louder this time but in tune.

 _AAWWWWOOO! WOOOO! HOOOWWWWLLLLL!_

That's it.

I stepped right next to him and clamp that muzzle shut. "You're going to make me howl."

Charles looked taken aback. "Sormghyy!"

Us wolves love to howl. In fact, this is how we communicate with each other. Several others from the main city couldn't comprehend our love for the moon and night but that's their problem. You have no idea how many had ridiculed us about it but we do it anyway. It wasn't a dumb howl; it was _the_ howl. If I had the chance, I'd love to punch them in the face and give them a piece of my mind.

Both of us got in the car and travelled silently back to my place. From the corner of my eye, I saw the look of slight despair and lowered self-esteem. I do not know much about his past since he always kept quiet about it but I thank the lucky stars that I had him next to me. The same scent that I've taken in prior to this had me tented a little. A small bulge was beginning to form in between my legs and I hope he wasn't looking. I tried to make small talk like how was his work and something along the line of how great food should be. Isn't much of a food connoisseur but I do appreciate things every now and then. I may be cold hearted but there are several aspects of this world that I loved.

Destination arrived and we got out, "Here we are."

Charles looked a little stunned. "This is huge!"

"It's just a small house, rookie. It isn't anything big. You want wow, if we have the time, I'll drive you around the 'wow' area. Now close that mouth and come in."

The wolf couldn't help himself. This was probably his first time around the area. Like I said, I do not live inside anything posh but I do get around. As I opened the door for the pup to go in, he was completely fascinated with every aspect of the house. From the pictures on the walls to the ornaments on the tables, he kept touching every one of them. Knowing the boy, it was probably best to have his paws to himself. I was quick enough to guide him over to the place that we were going to sleep in.

A king sized bed, fit to sleep for two. I do like my space. Charles continued to admire my living space as I got my coat off. The thick and heavy material had me burning inside and was so glad to take it off. My shirt came off next and being topless in my own home was not unusual but I did have a guest. As I was about to grab my coat comb, the rookie looked at me as if I popped out another head.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he rubbed the back of his neck, "You're… really good looking."

That was unexpected.

"No really," the wolf took his bag and placed it to a corner, turned around to unravel some of his stuff out, "You're really a man's man. Smart, top of the pack, an alpha if you wanted to and the best senior that I could ever ask for,"

A compliment that I'd love to take but he overlooked my bad side. "Pup, come here."

Charles looked up with his ears on end, "Y-Yes sir."

As he walked towards me, I cupped his cheek and smiled, trying to be smooth, "I did not get to where I am without hard work and I'm sure you can too. You just need a little push, some guidance and a whole lot of self confidence and you're good to go."

"But I'm not like you, I can't be like you," he said to a whisper.

"You're right, you're not me, you can't be like me but you can be _better_ than me." I leaned in closer and this time, closed in the gap between us. I felt his body stiffen.

His paws pressed on to my chest. If he was scared or afraid of my advances, he had the chance to push me off but he moved barely an inch as I went in closer. Our nose touched and I saw the look in his eyes; the motion of self underestimation, the kind that kills you on the inside. This time, our lips connected and for the first time, I tasted the scent of white wolf. The musk that stuck on to his body and fur was the same but the taste different. He had yet to do anything rash. Instead, he allowed me to pry in deeper. I saw his eyelids closed and all of a sudden, his tongue licked over mine and we were kissing.

We held in place for several minutes, eyes closed and inhaled the breath that came from each other. I was the first to pull off, slowly and licked my lips. Charles blinked for a while and retreated back, blushed a little underneath his white fur. It was an awkward silence but I shrugged it off.

"The shower is over there," pointed to the left, "I'm going to make dinner. Don't take too long."

As I left the bedroom, I knew he was stunned and too confused to say anything. I do hope he likes salmon. Dinner was easy to prepare; baked salmon with lemon, some fries as sides and served with good ol' white wine. It was his first night here, might as well make it good. Now it felt like I was being romantic. This was a part of me that I've yet to see and meeting someone like him; it was a little uncalled for. I am a strong alpha wolf but why the hell am I strongly attracted to this omega?

If others heard about it, there will be no end to their jeers and wolf calls. One would have thought that they would grow up as a pack but apparently, we aren't those kinds. Despite my wandering mind, I managed to cook up a good dinner and just in time as I saw Charles walking down the stairs. He was now clad in a simple t-shirt, fur slightly disheveled from all that washing and wiping but overall, he looked different outside of work.

Meanwhile, the canine was still bashful seeing me topless as I prepared the meal. I assured him that this is normal and there's nothing to be ashamed off. If that's what you wanted to do, just do it. Cliché as it sounds but do what you want to do as long as it makes you happy.

"But there are consequences," he replied.

"Ah yes, there will be consequences but that's where being responsible comes in," I wolfed down a part of the meal. "One must make a stand before trudging through the life of adulthood. Keep that in mind, rookie."

We finished up. He offered to help clean but I refused to let him do it. As my guest, he should be treated as one. I watched his tail swished left and right as he walked upstairs. Again, I sighed, shook my head and continued on with my duties. Get a hold of yourself. Stop swooning over this man!

Later that night, things took a turn for the worst… or should I say, for the better, depends on perspective. Personally, it was both at the same time. Charles sat near an open window, gazed into the moon like he did at work. I had that part of the veranda modified so I could do the very same. The moon was like a magnet to me, I loved how it waned, and it brought solace and comfort in unspeakable way.

Charles seemed to have the same thoughts. I sat next to him, "Hey."

"Hey,"

"So… what's up? Something on your mind?"

He sat there in silence, looked up to the moon as I did. "Just wondering what am I doing with my life. I'm just a dunce at work and kept making mistakes all over again. I know that the rest of the guys were good to me… especially you."

Oh great, here it comes.

"Listen, rookie. We all make mistakes but what makes you stronger from others is how you turn that mistake into strength. You think I didn't make any? Pfft. I was a dunce just like you but I grew stern and strong. I learned and hardened my perspective and this is where I am now."

Charles looked down, slightly pensive. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you,"

There was no pause, no hesitation and no take back.

"I… like you too."

I turned towards him. "I like your howl…"

The pup blushed away. "It's not much."

"But don't do it at work. You'll start a howl frenzy," I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, pulled him in close, giving him the comfort that he needed. "Cold?"

"No… but I do feel… s-safe…"

His muzzle lifted up and I gave him a quick peck, our muzzles touched for a second; he smiled. He got bold and crept up to me, this time, our lips connected intimately. Our eyes were closed as we were wrapped around each other, enjoyed the comfort and warmth that no other could provide. He was inexperience but made up with his gusto. I felt every part of his canine muzzle and he had mine as well. Not to mention his paws as well. He roamed all over my furry chest, gripped tightly to feel the muscles underneath.

The more he pushed towards me, the harder it was to stay in place. In the end, we fell backwards with a loud thud and he apologized for it.

"Shut up, rookie," I pulled him in and continued our passionate kiss. This time, I couldn't deny my desire for the pup. I had finally come to a realization that this clumsy omega was the man that I wanted in my life. He may be a dumb wolf but he was more than ready to learn.

Our breathing was in synch, harder and fast and as we pulled away, he moaned and whined simultaneously. I pulled his shirt off and the pure white of his torso came to view. Fur as white as snow, I ran my paws along his chest while he stayed in place. Even thought he looked at me from the top, I had power over him and he knew it. In fact, he allowed himself to be violated.

"So you like?" I questioned.

He said not a word but nodded with affirmation.

"Look at me,"

He did and our eyes were connected. At this point, what I felt wasn't the role of a superior and subordinate at work but mere mortals that needed each other to fulfill the gaping hole in their lives. I admit that at times, I wanted to feel the touch of another but work kept me cold and distanced from such adventures. Now I had a taste and feel of it… it surpassed any fantasies that I had prior. We blinked not a wink. My paws gripped at his pants and quickly drew it off. Charles blushed even more and closed his eyes, unable to look at the man that had stripped him naked. My wandering eyes found his shaft and it was fully erected, in fact, a little wet.

Fingers brushed against his fur once more and travelled all the way down, finally arrived at my desired destination. A simple flick of my finger had him shuddered and gasped for a moment. "Undress me." I pulled him off and stood straight up, unbuckled a little to encourage the male to move forward.

Charles complied like a good pup. His paws trembled but quickly got hold of himself. The final button undone and my pants dropped the same, bared with only my grey fur to his eyes. "Now do as you liked with my body. Think of it as an experiment. From your inexperience, I knew this is your first. So do whatever you want. Ever wanted to feel another male?"

He nodded quickly, nose buried onto my neck, brushed his fur against mine. "I've always admire you. Always… Your guidance and advice wasn't just mere talk but something I've always wanted in a man. Steve…" With confidence, paws gripped on to my chest while the other on my abs. His caress was desirable and made my fur stand on end. Soon, his muzzle joined in the fray and suckled on my chest, leaving wet laps all over.

He inhaled sharply and left off a loud moan, gripped on tighter, the thought of me close by. That gave me a significant boost to my ego. My paws couldn't help but feel him up as well. Each curve of his strong stature, his shoulders, his broad chest and ample fur; he was divine. I did the same as him and took in a strong whiff of that scent. Mmm… This time, his sexual pheromone was mixed into his usual musk.

The man cried out when my paw gripped on to his maleness. Leaned over towards me, I couldn't help but feel in control. I felt the girth and length and I have to say, this was just perfect. Not as thick as mine but with a few personal coaching, Charles couldn't probably dominate any partners he'd ever wanted. Right now, he just needed someone to make him feel safe. I pulled him over to the bed and lay him down. This time, with me over the top and our cocks rubbed against each other. As our juices mixed, I grinned right up at him. "Do you want me?"

Charles gasped and moaned, head tipped over when my teeth scraped on his neck. "Y-Yes… ungh…"

"Say it, louder." I pulled my cock back and rubbed against his taint. He wanted me; I knew it and I wanted this omega.

"Y-Yes… I…. I want you…" He said with eyes closed, claws on the bed sheets, barely ripping it off with his claws.

"With confidence! Strong! Say it like you desire everything about me." I mauled his neck even more and threatened to penetrate his defense.

Charles moaned his loudest and cried out for the world to hear. "I want you, my alpha! Oh fuck! Take me! I'm yours, every part of me, yours. Yours to hold, yours to breed, yours to take… please… take me."

Passionate and lovely; how fitting.

"I am your alpha and you my omega…" Then and there, I kissed those delicious lips, mauled and ravaged his muzzle like he was the only man on earth. My hips continued to jerk with my pre smeared all over his taint, getting him ready, both physically and emotionally.

Through my experience, physical actions weren't the only main aspect that makes sex as good as it was. Mentally, I liked to have them taste or rather, have a feel of what they are getting into. I'm not the biggest around but big enough to have most of them screaming for me to stop or slow down. Charles was so worked up that he wanted nothing more than to get fucked. Needless to say, I had him eating right out of my paw.

I ordered him to stay but he clung on to me like velcro. "I'm just getting the lube."

"You could just lick… me up. I'm clean."

"Okay, pup. Sex one oh one. Whoever said spit and pre juices were enough for a good fuck is an idiot," I held his paw for assurance. "Lube is the way to go and being your first, it's going to be difficult."

"I can take it." Chest puffed out.

I had to roll my eyes at that comment. "Getting lube. Now sit. That's an order."

The canine obeyed and once I've got that darn bottle, Charles was playing with his tail hole, fingered a little. I chuckled and spread his leg out. "Seems like you're getting bolder with your actions. Found your confidence?"

He sighed and nodded when the cold liquid pressed on to his passage. "Figured that I should change myself and being with you… perhaps it's time to get some of that essence from you."

"True but don't do it because of me, do it because you want to. Do you want to?"

Without a word, he nodded. "Yes, sir. Because I want to."

A pawful of lube, got myself ready and it was more than enough to get both of us going. Charles was too eager to be stuffed and I couldn't help myself any more. Both paws against his chest, I placed pressure on to the male and with the tip dangerously pointed at his warm passage, he gave me a nod and I went in. The tip was easy enough to enter but when I him winced in pain, I stopped momentarily, asked if I needed to stop.

"A minute, please," I stayed in place, waiting for his next move. Meanwhile, I kept the tip inside, pulled out a little and pushed in just the same. After a while, I had another inch deeper inside and he struggled under my ministration. I assured him that this will all soon pass, the pain should be bearable but I couldn't take any chances. Like I said, I liked to have my mates prepared mentally and physically.

Leg hoisted up and pulled him over; I nuzzled on his neck, breathed in slowly with words of encouragement. He was doing great, far better than any of the first timers that I've encountered before and I wasn't lying. Deeper I went with much fervor and he took it in like a man. Soon, I was nearly balls deep into the white canine and for Charles, he seemed to love it.

I wanted this to last, with him on my bed, begged for more but I knew that that wouldn't come. My natural wolf instincts were beginning to kick in and the only word that came to mind was breeding. The need to breed something arose and the only one available was this poor little pup. Knowing how well he was taking all of me, I think little rookie here wouldn't mind one bit. He moaned with each thrust, giving small voices to his lust. For a moment, I thought he would have wanted me to stop but he wanted me to go quicker, faster and better yet, harder.

If I didn't know any better, this kinky wolf had been playing with some dildos. I smiled and caressed his cheeks, "So what's the biggest plastic penis you've taken?"

Charles hiccupped and covered his face, "I don't have – yelp!"

"No fucking shit. No virgin like you could take me up like this, not on his first try."

"Okay okay! The biggest was just a wolf cock! Ungh…! Don't stop."

Hah! I knew it. He was a natural bottom and pleaded to be ravaged like a little bitch. Oh I love my men to be as so. Sure I do like men that are strong and hard, brilliantly puffed out like Chief Bogo but again, I was pulled towards him. I did fantasize about mauling that large chief of Zootopia in bed and making him moo for me but I might be arrested quicker than I could moan. I felt the energy from Charles and he felt mine because both of our knots began to emerge. He was close, dangerously close. A single stroke could have burst the dam but I wanted him to cum hands free. There's nothing hotter than watching your bottom wolf cumming without touching himself. I've had several cases where that happened but only if it was a way good fuck.

Charles wanted to cum but I had to clasp both of his paws together while thrusting away. I knew he felt that large ball of knot smacking against his ass cheeks. If the biggest he'd ever had was a make shift wolf, I'm sure he'd take that knot once or twice. I turned his head around and commanded him to look at me, stare at me with those lust filled desire. Sex was sex but it could be more than that when your wolf looked upon you like the entire world was wrapped around your torso. His arms locked to mine, cried out with the need for release.

I panted, I grunted… I fucking trashed that tail! This omega is mine and I didn't care if he was a klutz at work. Mine to rut, mine to fill and mine to control. With that thought, I was going in frenzy. So much so that I managed to pry that ass open wide and lodged in my entire cock. Knot locked both of us together and with nothing more than just the need to cum, the entire room shook under two loud howls of wolves.

Both of us gave life to our orgasms, our howls were loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood and I hope they do. I wanted them to know that I wasn't just having sex but going in for the kill of claiming a mate. Charles howled even louder than before, louder than mine. I watched strings of wolf seed covered over his chest and somehow, a spurt managed to cling on to my muzzle. I didn't know if that's the most that he'd ever cummed but damn he was pent up. His chest was caked with it and the rest drizzled all over his lower torso. The shots had waned and so did mine but both of us aren't going anywhere any time soon.

I looked down, panted heavily as I caught mouthful of air. He did the same but with eyes closed. I needed to look at him, right in the eyes, to see that stupid face, that face of pleasure. "You done?"

Charles gave one last moan, "Yeah but give me a minute."

Heh… a minute. I lay over him, embraced his warmth into my arms. Cuddling: something that I've not done for years. Again, I'm being a softy. I have to admit, that night was a night to remember. The sex was good, his body against mine felt amazing and best of all, he wanted another go once my knot deflated. Of course, I couldn't deny that request. Bloody little fucker indeed. I haven't felt this way in a very long time and I told myself that work was work. True enough, work came the very next day and I treated him no different than the night he went back with me.

Some had known about the white wolf's demise. Some offered their places out of generosity but I assured them that he was safe under my care. Of course, word got around here and there since that dumb wolf was beginning to get all clingy towards me. I told him several times that we shouldn't involve both professional works with our personal lives but he just wouldn't listen. Later on, he did one of those stupid things all over again.

For the love of everything that's good in the world… he got us all fired.

He lets off a howl during our night shift and that allowed both a fox and rabbit to enter into the facility.

"Quit it! You're gonna start a howl!" I warned him.

"I didn't start it!"

Oh boy… that was a major let down. I admit that I joined in but that was what we wolves do! When someone howls, we go along with it! In the end, the place was shut down; Mayor Lionheart was arrested for keeping the prisoners' captive and making them go wild, on the assumption that he was doing unauthorized experimentations on the citizens of Zootopia. I watched from the side with the rest of the squad, completely laid off from the job with no compensation. One good side about this was no charges were taken against us. I saw some that trudged home, jobless for now.

I was devastated. I had a good job and life here but Charles just had to make _one_ dire mistake that made the entire team fall over. The drive back home was quiet. I knew he wasn't about to speak. Even if he did… let's just say I wasn't up for any confrontation. We arrived home, doors locked, the night was still young and we had nothing to do. Right now, I would have still been going over through the nightly patrol records but that was now over.

The wolf sat in the living room, head held low, shoulder slumped with ears drooped down low. That was probably his worse mistake ever. What am I going to do with this pup…

"Charles, heads up," I threw at him a bottled soda and he caught it in the nick of time, "At least you're still awake and conscious."

We sat in silence, me looking over the window, at the brightly lit moon. It was such a beautiful thing. I loved the moon; it attracted me to it.

"I'm sorry…"

"Eh… things happen." I took another sip.

"No it isn't just 'things happen'!" His anger suddenly flared up. "It was a dumb move, it was unexpected. I wasn't concentrating and we lost our jobs!"

"Eh… we'll find another one. We'll move to the city and find a good one." I said with a deadpan expression. It sounded cold but I was too tired to think about it.

"Steve! It's not that way!"

I sighed and pulled him towards me, kissed that mutt with all I had and pried him off. "Rookie, shut up."

Charles was stunned in place, he tried to reason again but all he did was lowered his self confidence. Everything that happened was because of him. That was him, this was him, the toilet getting stuck was him. Oh wait, did I let the oven on? Nah, let it blow. For all I know, this boy needed a huge ego boost. Not that he had any but a healthy amount should do the trick. "Pup, strip down, now."

The wolf stopped for a while, "This isn't the time for."

"Strip. Now. Do it."

He dared not disobey and he knew that. Now that I wasn't his superior any more, he could think of me any ways he liked. At this moment on, we were on the same level, me just a normal wolf and him being a klutz. Shit I hated him but I loved him just the same. Everything taken off, he was slightly bashful but better than before. The first few times we did it, he couldn't help but go all shy on me but once his shell broke, a beautiful wolf had emerged.

I stared at him and undressed just the same, the entire time eyeballing him like a predator. He sensed his insecurities but somewhat aroused. Once I was done, I turned on all fours, tail lifted up with my balls hanging low. My knackers itched to be played with and who better than the small puppy to help make it all better. Charles didn't know what to do but instincts told him to take me in. When I felt a pair paws against my ass cheeks, I relaxed somewhat, enjoyed the prospect of being on the receiving end.

For my part, personally, I do like to be on the submissive side or rather, to be the bottom. Being a top isn't all fun and games. Sure, you get to show your dominant side and take control of your partner but the amount of exertion that came along with it was too much work. I ordered him to do as he'd like to me, the very same that I've done with him but he hesitated.

"Pup, I'm just going to say this once. Fuck me." Crystal clear.

"How… can we do this after all that's happened…"

"You can either live in the past or move on with life. Personally, what's done is done. We can either learn from it and move on to better ourselves or we can mope in the living room and be a downer," I shook my tail, "I would like to have some sex instead."

He paused, wanted to say something about it but held his tongue; instead, performed something else that had me gasped in pleasure. That mutt was rimming my ass! Mmm… been a while… way too long. His nose rubbed against my taint and I knew he had a good whiff of my musk. From the corner of my eye, I saw his paw on cock and started jerking away. I do have that effect on others. Not to brag but I was one sexy wolf.

It started off slow but gained momentum when he pried my ass even wider. I relaxed as much as possible but tensed up a little when I felt a finger entered deep into my warm cavern. "What did I say about entering without lube?"

Tongue smacked his lips and grinned. "Yeah but I think this is more than enough. It's just a finger."

Damn mutt.

I arched my hips backwards with my tail completely raised up to the end. My ass spread wide open and anyone could have penetrated me with ease. Charles whined and I knew he was beginning to feel anxious. I assured him that everything was going to be alright. "Think about what an alpha would do."

"But you're the alpha…"

"No, now _you_ are the alpha." I grinned.

The white wolf must have trembled underneath his fur. An alpha? Him?

"Pup, slowly ease in. Keep doing what you're doing and get the lube," Looks like pup needs to learn some lesson in topping too.

He got the lube, struggled a little as he lick me up while getting pawful of it to prepare himself. Again, slow at first but he gained confidence with each lick. He got in harder and deeper, moaned even louder than before with smacks of lips echoed in the room. I think that was more than enough to get me ready. I turned around and grabbed a generous amount of lubrication, prepared for the initial penetration. Charles wasn't about to back out now and I knew he wanted to try taking my ass.

I turned on to my back, legs hiked up as my tail wagged away. I assured to him that everything was going to be alright. All he needed to do was claim my ass and he'll be as good as new. Wasn't sure how that was going to work but at least he could boost around the fact that he managed to top once. The wolf got in position and guided his cock against my hole. Tip grinded at my opening, threatened to pry me up and that it did. Hips thrust forward but a little too fast. Pain quickly surged through my body. It has been too long since the last time I've bottomed. Fuck! I thought he was just the right size but damn he's big. Thank God he wasn't a horse.

"Okay! Pup! Listen! Ahh… fuck… Listen, when you top, you always need to see the concern and pain of the bottom. Watch and observe their actions… ah… see… if they are comfortable with your size," I scratched on to the floor, legs coiled around the male. "Always and I mean _always_ make them feel secured."

Charles panted and nodded. I saw his paws over my chest and gripped on to my fur, looked right at me with those innocent eyes. That did the job. I softened a little, rubbed his cheeks with the back of my paw. Truly… I was falling in love with him, with an omega that made me lose my job. I am an idiot. Out of all the guys out there, I just had to make do with him but somehow, I regret nothing. The wolf gave a warm smile and kissed me with all his might. His thrust got into a good rhythm and I think he got my message.

My cock throbbed just the same on my belly, brushed ever so slightly from the contacts of my wolf. I didn't know how long I could last with everything that's been happening right now. Yes, I was frustrated at getting laid off, I was frustrated that I had to fall in love with him and most of all, I was angry that I loved every second and minute that I held on to this man. I broke the kiss as I let off a soft howl. Pup managed to find my sweet spot and he was more than happy to abuse it.

His thrust got quicker in time but stopped momentarily as he hilted down to the base. At that exact moment, I felt every nook and cranny of his cock. The length and girth, his pre coated my anal walls; I wasn't prepared for this. I squirmed and nearly gave a death grip on to his shoulders. He winced in pain, concerned with how I was doing. "I'm doing… just… fine…"

"Steve, you're in pain! I'll just - "

"You pull out, so help me I will fuck you so hard, sitting is the _last_ thing that's on your mind." I growled at him. I didn't want him to pull off; I honestly do not want that. Was I in pain? Yes. Was it pleasurable? Fucking hell yes! Guys that haven't taken up in the ass before could never know the amount of passion and ecstasy that came from bottoming.

I encouraged him to move faster. Hips smacked against my ass. Eyes locked on to him, we stared at each other, gazed into the lust that filled our very being. Breathing in synch, we were more than ready to accept one another. I moaned and whined as my body accepted his thrust but muzzle closed in to a kiss. He was getting the hang of. Perhaps he was a natural top or rather, versatile. I knew he loved to bottom because that gave him a sense of purpose and safety, that another stronger male was willing to accept who he was.

When our kiss broke off, I couldn't help but mutter those three forbidden words. Charles was taken aback but didn't stop. In fact, it fueled his need to mate. Like me, he uttered the same words. "I love you too..."

I felt a sudden plunge of knot and I knew he wanted to tie both of us together. In our hazed state of lust filled mind, I didn't realize that I've cummed right then and there. I felt a sudden damp and hot string of white all over my chest and from there; I came without even touching myself. In all experience with men, none of them had ever made me do so but Charles… he was different. The sudden stretch of my ass told me that his knot had finally managed to lodge itself into me and we kept in place.

The wolf lapped my nose and continued to mate freely. It wasn't long before he made it to the end. Warm and hot seed splattered deep inside and I couldn't help but shudder in pleasure. This was what I've been missing, this was the missing piece in my life that needed to be fulfilled and this was all due to an omega. He howled ever so loud that it shook the room. Heck, I think I heard another wolf from the other side doing the very same. I laughed and howled just as loud.

It was probably the longest howl that a wolf can go. His streams of white had subsided but he just wanted to go along with it. Once he'd stopped, I was greeted with that goofy grin of his. "You didn't howl this loud when we got laid off."

Charles tried to keep himself from being seen by nuzzling on to my neck. "I'm sorry for everything that I've done. Please don't let me go."

I sighed. "I'm not going to go anywhere except finding both of us a new job, okay?"

Rookie nodded and continued to bury his muzzle to my fur, kept both of us together like never before. It would be at least an hour or so before I could safely pull his knot off but honestly speaking, I didn't want that to happen.

I looked to the window and saw the moon once again. On this night, the moon had granted me someone that I could love, someone that I could take care of and someone that needed my love more than anything else. The night is truly a beautiful sight.


End file.
